Nightmare Wings
by VizeerLord
Summary: During the Quidditch Storm, when Harry fell from the broom, His Magic acted to save him. minor Snape/Malfoy/Dum bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare Wings

ISDH

Hogwarts

1993

The Worst Storm of the Year, and it just had to be during the Quiditch game.

The game was into its third hour, and while the Griffs were in the lead, it was by less than seven goals. Harry had already tried to plant Cedric with a couple Wroski Feints, but the Sixth Year was skilled enough to see through the His fakes.

The Wind was brutal. Only his smaller size and faster Broom allowed Harry to match the Huff in the air. As the Storm tried to knock the boy off his broom one last time. Harry spotted the Snitch…

Coming to a dead halt in the middle of the Field, he bolted straight up, into the heart of the storm. The Yellow Badger on his six, and gaining. Higher and higher they pushed their brooms into the Belly of the Beastly Storm. Ignoring the Cold, the Wet, Fighting the wind and the glare of the bolts of Lightning…

Closer and closer they inched towards the frantically fluttering butter gold ball.

Harry's smaller frame and faster broom verses Cedric's larger core and better control.

Finally as the two boys burst from the ward bubble over the Castle, a gale of Wind drove the larger boy off course and he fell back towards the stadium, allowing his rival to claim the prize, if he could.

121

Hermione, the bookworm, the know it all, the girl who would rather read then eat, was among her fellow gold and red Housemates, screaming encouragements at Harry and the others. She was here for Harry and Harry alone. She scream with terror as he dove towards the mud with the Hufflepuff seeker just off his bristles, and whooped for joy as he pulled up feet if not inches from the sludge covering the ground. Carrying not that the bigger lad also skimmed over the rich green turf that Scotland called grass during the rainy season.

When she had walked, or rather scurried, out here with Ron Weasley, she had lamented holing up in the library with a thick dusty book or two. But now that she was soaked, frozen to the bone, despite the warming charms, and her frizzled mess of hair was plastered to her skull, she was cheering on her best friend with the rest of her House.

Her eyes squinting against the rain as she tracked the black haired boy into the sky, she gasped as they were swallowed by the swirling grey mist of the clouds.

121

Cedric Diggory.

Hufflepuff.

Sixth Year Seeker and co-captain of the Flying Badgers.

And only because of his years of practice and focus, second only to Oliver Wood, allowed him to ride his broom in this windstorm and match that little Griff-punk Potter dive for dive, and pull along side as they climbed into the sky.

If he did not know better, he would almost say that the boy had a death-wish. Wait, he know the boy was crazy, as the last two years had proven. The only reason they had won the game back in '92 was because Potter was laid up in the infirmary. And the Rumors that last year, he had hunted down and cornered the assailant that was attacking the students… the less said about the better.

No one had challenged his holding the Seeker position this year. Last year he had to to prove he could out fly five others to keep this spot, even with the Snakes playing for keeps. This Year, No one wanted to face the wrath of the 'Lad would be Heir'.

They breached the ward bubble, closing on the golden snitch, and faced the true power of the storm. His greater mass was finally too much, and he allowed the wind to push him over backwards into a dive back into the warded field of the Pitch. As He fell at half speed, the Lightning flashing above him, he turned his eyes toward the specks zipping about below him, trying to close the gap in the scoring, as much as they could.

He had all but given up hope of catching the palm sized ball today, knowing that Potter was like a Kurp after Kneezel. When He noticed the blurry form of his rival fall past him.

He stared in a daze before his mind realized what he was seeing. He leaned forward, trying to catch the smaller lad, his off hand reaching out…

Potter rolled face down, arms spread out as if trying to fly on his own… before he just vanished…

121

From the corner of his eye, Harry Potter noticed Diggory fall away.

Gritting his teeth, he stretched along his broom, and reached for the Snitch… only to close his left hand about the ball. Numb to the cold from the rain and wind, he failed to notice that he was not alone in the sky. Not until he heard a woman scream…

A gusting gale knocked him aside from the Shade that hovered above him, before he slipped from the broom. With only a foggy understanding of what was going on, Harry turned in the air and looked down. Seeing a field of green rushing up to meet him, he spread his arms, clutching the golden ball, and grinned. This was why he flew…

Something behind his heart flickered…

Fluttered…

And flashed, before a great warmth flooded his body, and his wings snapped open to catch the wind and break his fall.

He Laughed into the wind, and leaned to the left, circling about the closest tower before back winging and splashing down, four feet in the mud.

'Four feet?' his head tossed, as he pranced in the mud, 'I do not have four feet!' but his thoughts were quickly drawn upward as the air was filled with screams as the students yelled and ran for cover as Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick stepped forward and fired grey bolts into the sky.

Albus had thrown one that looked like a large bird, McGonagall was a tabby the size of Ripper, and Flitwick… His moved too fast for Harry to identify it, but it broke up into five pieces and attacked five different Dementors. As the Shades were driven back beyond the ward lines, the Students were herded towards the Great Hall.

Harry Frown, 'Where is everyone going? Why has no one approached me?'

He was broken from his thoughts by the thuddish squishing of huge footsteps behind him. " 'Ey there 'Arry." Hagrid's deep bass rumbled behind him. Turning to peer over his shoulder, Harry noticed for the first time, that his was no longer human. "Let's get you inside, and dried off, before heading up to see Pomfrey, eh?" Hagrid laid a massive paw on Harry's back, just under his left wing. "Let's get out of this rain. What say you?"

Harry snorted, and allowed the gentle giant to lead him to the the castle.

As they stepped pasted the main doors, Flitch was grumbling about having to mop up the muck. "OH No you don't!" the twist squib sneered up at Hagrid, completely ignoring HArry. "CLean your boots, and hang your coat there. It is bad enough that I have to clean up after those filthy snot nosed runts, but I draw the line at you!"

" 'K. Just Let me take care of it." Hagrid rumbled at the smaller man. "Where's Ms Norris?" He pulled his Hairy coat off, and hung it on the statue of the wizard by the door, before scraping his boots on the iron bar that was there for that purpose.

"With Weather like this? Where else, but in the Kitchens, begging scraps from the Elves, and warming herself by the fire, like I should be doing!" Flitch spat, as he finished wiping away the last of the muck, before picking up his mop and bucket and hobbling into the gloom of the castle.

Harry snorted, and tried to scrap his hooves on the bar.

Hagrid seeing his issue, nodded, "Elf!"

A pop, "Professor Biggie call for an elf?"

Harry turned to look, seeing Dobby in a faded Gryffindor pillow case and mismatched socks. He snorted in greeting.

Dobby turned to look at the lad turn beast, and squinted…

"Oh!" he hopped with joy, "I knew the Great HArry Potter was a Great Power Wizard, but to be a Beast-Mage too!"

"Yeah." Hagrid grinned at the elf's antics, "I need a towel so I can clean and dry him off."

"Dobby be rights back" the elf popped away only to return with a big fluffy towel.

Hagrid took the towel and whipped the horse creature off, before draping it over Harry's back. "Let's get you up to Pomfrey, 'Arry," Turning to the Elf, "Get McGonagall to meet us in the Infirmary, would you." He then guided the lad up the stairs.

Pushing into the Medical Wing, a few minutes later, the two males watched the medi-witch bustle about packing up potion vials and bottles, muttering to herself. "-every student, half dead with cold." She then spotted the intruders into her domain. "What you want, and why did you bring that colt in here?"

"Is a student, Mr. Potter." Hagrid grumbled out.

"Mr Potter?" the 50's nurse dressed witch frowned, as Harry snorted and bobbed his head. "Mr Potter is a Thestral? How?"

"Could you repeat that?" The Scottish brogue behind them caused the two males to turn to look at the Deputy Headmistress.

"Hagrid is claiming that the Thestral beside him is really Mr. Potter." Poppy drew her wand and cast a few charms at the Horse like beast.

Minnie frowned and drew her own wand to cast a few spells. "Dear Merlin." A deep breath, "This will hurt, Mr. Potter." She thrust her wand at Him, He missed her whispered words, as a cold wave spread through him…

121

As She finished being herded into the Great Hall with rest of the school, Hermione watched as the rest scrambled on the benches to sip hot chocolate as they gossiped about the end of the Game.

The Twins were Crowing that Harry had caught the snitch, Hooch had blown her whistle ending the game, just before he fell back to earth. What most everyone was asking, was how did Potter vanish from under the eyes of the whole school. Did he Apparate? was it a Portkey? Half a hundred theories were crafted, abjected, and denied.

As she dried herself off, and sipped her cocoa, she watched the Teachers. The Headmaster and Snape were whispering at the Head Table, as Flitwick, moved among his House as was Sprout.

She sipped, as she watched her own Head of House whisper to Madam Hooch, before the older witch straightened quickly, looked at her feet, and strode from the Hall. Frowning Hermione was quick to set her cup down, and follow.

Quietly she scrambled up the stairs, after the Tartaned Matron, as the Witch blew into the Infirmary, she caught the door, and tip-toed closer, enough to her hear "...the Thestral beside him is really Mr. Potter." Poppy drew her wand and cast a few charms at the blanket covered ...invisible thing.

Minnie drew her own wand to cast a few spells. "Dear Merlin." A deep breath, "This will hurt, Mr. Potter." She thrust her wand at the Blanket, She missed her whispered words, as a glow formed a around what looked like a horse for second, before it reformed into her best Friend.

"Merlin, that stings!" the lad hissed, before grinning and offering his left fist to his Head of House. "I think You should have this, unless you think Wood prefer it." His hand opened to reveal the golden orb sleeping in his palm.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione could contain herself no longer, as she burst from her hiding spot to close on her friend, "Just what were you doing, Sky-diving like that?"

His Green eyes flared, as he caught sight of her. "Mione, I can explain!" He stepped back, "I fell off my broom when the Dementors caused me to fade out…" His Eyes widened, "My Broom!"

"We will find it in the morning Mister Potter." The Transfiguration Mistress cast another charm at the boy, as did the the Nurse. "Poppy, Does the Lad need to stay here or…"

"No, He can join the others down in the Hall. Miss Granger can _Walk_ him down. I trust that they will keep this matter quite, until they have talked with you about Mr. Potter's new legal status." the Nurse quirked her smile at the boy, "I do not think we want the Weasley twins to get it in their heads to try to copy your feat, now do we."

"No Ma'am." Harry blanched, he could see the twins jumping off the Gryffindor Tower to find their animagus forms.

"Mister Potter. After Dinner tonight. My Office. Miss Granger is Welcome." The clipped tones of the Brogue were warm, but frim. "And give the Snitch to Wood."

121

As the Two third years walked into the Great Hall, a hush fell over the students.

The Twin Terrors known as Fred and George bounded to their feet and pounced on the green eyed boy, including the young witch in the group hug.

"Harry…"

"...My Boy, You…"

"...Must simply tell…" the twins were doing their verbal ping-pong thing

"How did you vanish in the middle of the Pitch?" the three Vixens chorused.

"Can't" Harry grinned at the three chasers, before offering his fist to the older boy just off their shoulder, "Thought you would like this." Opening it to reveal the golden ball sleeping in his palm.

"What do you mean 'Can't'?" the Twins roared in a mockery of their mother.

"McGonagall said to keep mum." Harry looked at the twin on his shoulder. "But as soon as I am allowed to say _Anything,_ you know you two will be the first I will be telling…" he paused, before grinning, "Besides Hermione and Ron of course."

"Of Course." those gathered around the Gryff Seeker chorused.

"Harry, My Boy." The warm grandfatherly tones of the Headmaster drifted over the group. "Where did you go?"

"Can't say, Sir." Harry bobbed his head at the old man.

"Just Like his Father…" Snape Sneered.

"Sir!" Harry Snarled, "When I say, I can Not Say, It is Because I was **_Told_** to keep it Quiet. If you have have Issues with that, Take it up with my Head of House who gave the Order." His Eyes Flashed, "I Have had full day of nasty weather, Dementors, and Falling to my death...again. I do not know what your Issue with my Birth Father was, but since he died when I was a babe, Get over it, Put a Cork in it and move on!"

Snape reared back as if slapped, his dark eyes flared, "Twenty points…"

"Now Severus." Albus cut in, "Harry is right. I have told you time and time again, to let it go." He guided the Potions Master back to the Head Table.

"Brass Ones." The Twin over Hermione drawled.

"Bigger." The one hovering over Harry hissed back, "Bronze and shined daily."

They locked gazes, "Telling Snape to 'Put a Cork in it and move on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare Wings 02

ISDH

Dinner was a quiet affair, considering it was during the beginning of winter in the Scotland Lowlands. Pot Roast and potatoes, carrots, and rolls. There was fried chicken, and ham, and other great foods.

After stuffing himself, and noticing that his head of house was was finished, Harry nudged Hermione and stood to follow her out. Ron looked torn between wanting to follow, and staying for dessert,

"Stay Ron." Harry chuckled. "Eat a slice of pie for me, would ya?"

Ron grinned, nodded and helped himself to another slice of apple pie.

As the two third years climbed the stairs to the Deputy Headmistress's office, Harry could tell his friend was compiling her list of questions. He shook his head as he snorted.

"What?" the London Witch Demanded.

"Never change, Herms, Never change." Harry grinned at her.

She frowned at him, "What are you talking about?" She then popped him in the arm, "And do not call me 'Herms'!"

"I can almost hear you listing the questions you are planning to ask once we get to Her office. 'What Happened? Is it normal? can anyone do it? How hard is it? Can we get extra credit for it? Are there any books on the subject, and where are they?" HE grinned at her, "Am I Right?"

"Prat!" she swatted his arm again in a huff as they turned down the hall to the office, "But yes."

"Like I said." He smiled at her. "Never change." He knocked on the Door.

121

The Wind Howled like the Demons of the Prison of Azkaban just outside his cave. The black shaggy beast huddled in the tight crevices hiding from more than just the wind and rain.

His Dreams were both better and worse now that he was on the 'Mainland' again. Better because his old friends, his Pack, were running with him once again. Worse, because they were now demanding to know where the Pup was and how he was doing. His Waking mind knew that they were fragments of his sanity, fighting to keep him one piece. Lily was his caring and loving self. James was his inner fighter, his Protector. And Moonie was his inner BEAST. The Grim that need to protect the Pup.

The Grim-dog whined and tucked his nose deeper under his tail as the Wind gusted across the cave opening. He sought comfort in his dreams, chasing rabbits with Moony all those years ago…

121

Minerva McGonagall watched as her favorites of her House sat across her desk from her. She knew she should not have favorites, and tried not to, but these two just…

Potter was a mix of his Parents, his Mother's thirst for learning and his Father's knack for finding trouble.

Granger was Lily reborn. She led the Two Boys out of more scarps with her common sense and good old fashioned book learning, then they could find their way into.

Shortly the Lad began to squirm, and Granger nudged him.

"Do you Remember my First Lesson, here in Class?"

"Matchstick to Needle" Granger responded promptly

"Cat" Harry grinned at Hermione, "To human, and a warning not to be late. Followed by no tom foolery then matchstick to needle."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh yes." Her eyes flickered over to the Headmistress. "What does mean for Harry?"

"Harry has tapped into a complex and tricky form of Magic. He has unlocked his Animagus Form." She Poured a glass of scotch from a bottle she kept in her bottom drawer. "Now Most Magicals can tap into this arcane art, but it requires deep meditation, and focus, which most Purebloods are not willing to invest into for a skill that is not that big of a pay back." She sipped from her tumblr. "I turn into a tabby cat. Now most people overlook a cat sitting or lying about, so I can move about unnoticed in most places. Only where a cat should not is my other form not advised." She sipped again, before setting the glass on the desk. "Very Rarely, does an Animagus take on an Magical Animal Form. I know a Witch in Cork that is an Owl. She is able to use the Owl Passages that the Postal Owls use." She folded her hands, "Your Father, young man, was rumored to be a Hart, a stag, if you will. It allowed him to run faster over ground and wrestle werewolves when needed." She shook her head, before grabbing the glass and glupping a swallow. "Now Your Form is that of a Thestral. I can not just show you a pic, because they are invisible for the most part. Think skeletal winged horse, and you are close. They are visible only to those who have seen death, and can eat just about anything we can, though Hagrid reports they prefer Carrion to most things." She blinked at the kids, "Most think of them as Heralds of Death due to the skeletal look and eating of dead flesh, but in truth, they are a gentle and Protective creature and we have a small herd here at the castle. They pull the carriages to and from the Village. Everyone just thinks they are pulled by themselves."

Harry blinked a few times, before clasping back into his chair. "Damn. Even among the wierd, I stand out."

"Language." Hermione chided out of reflex, while chew her lip. "To Master his new skill will weeks of meditating, and focus, you said. So how was he able to just…"

"His magic triggered to save him from the Fall." McGonagall leaned back in her oak chair. "And in truth, to learn the the skill, takes months if not years… but Mr Potter here jumped that…" She closed her eyes, "There Is a shortcut, that he can now use, if he is willing to put up with the pain, and has someone willing to inflict that pain on him daily"

Hermione's went wide, as her jaw dropped. "Who would do that?"

"Someone who had found his form, and wanted to master the change in a number of days if not weeks." the Old Witch looked at the two before her, "Understand, I do not advise this, but I know that trouble finds you and this skill can be helpful in getting out of tight places."

"Is there a way to quickly finding out if I have too have a form?" Hermione asked.

"There is a potion, but it is in the restricted section. I will copy it out for you, and you can owl for the supplies. I will oversee your brewing of the potion. I want to keep this contained. No mention of this to Fred, George, or Ron." The Stern Professor was tight lipped. "I know he is your friend, but his brothers know how to get him to talk, and he can not help but boast about this ability."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good. Now, no doubt, you are tired. Return to your common room, think about what I have said, and your options. I will hear you out tomorrow after breakfast. Good night."

"Good night"

121

As the Fat Lady closed behind them the common room went quiet.

"So?" Ron asked. "What did she have to say?"

"Can't say." Harry answered. "Your Brothers will use it in their trouble making."

"Oh? Chorused the twin terrors. "Tell us more!"

"It means extra lessons and studies." Hermione grinned, "But I can not wait…" She dashed off to her dorm room

"Yeah, She gets to study, I get the pain." Harry grumbled.

"Pain?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. My half of the lesson, means that I must be subjected to hours of forced charms that cause a feeling like a full body stinging hex." He slumped in the stuffed chair by the fire, "Yeah me."

The Twins frowned as they perched on the arms of the chair, overshadowing the boy, "And She is okay with this?"

"Not per say, but it is the quickest way to learn, from where I am at." Harry grumbled. He glared up at the twins, "I do not think I am to be telling you this, any of this…" HE sighed, "so mum's the word, ok?" He sat up looking about, "She really does not want you two to get your hands on this art. At least while you two are at school. She all but made me and Herms take an oath on it."

"So, What…"

"...is it?"

"Can not say." Harry shook his head, looking at the boys, "I will not risk her wrath over this. But there is a potion in in the restricted section that she is copying for Hermione, and is going to oversee the brewing of. I will see if I can slip you a copy of it. Now, I have had a long day and need to sleep." he stood and shakily made his way to bed.

121

Morning Came quickly to those in the Castle, but not so quickly to the escapee in the mountains, Dawn dragged on like a wounded elk that refused to die. Just before the Sun crossed the peaks of the surrounding mountains, a black Grim padded into Hogsmeade, his Ears pulled back, listening to the wage slaves on their way to work.

"Hey, Did you hear," He overheard one say to another, "That Potter kid fell off his broom, last night. Racing Diggory's Boy into the Sky, caught the snitch, and was blown off his broom. The Dementors almost got him, before he fell into the middle of the Pitch. About a Hundred feet up, he just vanishes."

"Yeah, Hagrid was in the Pub late last night." His buddy sighed, "You how he gets after a couple of those Pitchers, he uses as pints. He was bemoaning that Boys fate. Not only does he have Black on his tail, but I hear those Demons really have it out for him. Then to have him Vanish under wards…" the man stepped forward as the line for the floo shortened, "To make matters worse, word has it that his broom met up with the Willow. That Nimbus of his was a prized possession. Got to see him last year, he flies better than most birds…"

The first wizard nodded in agreement. "Did old Hagrid say what happened to the Lad?"

"He tried to, ended up muttering on to his pitcher." The second wizard turned to look up at the Castle, "He did say the Lad was okay and safe in his own bed, but someone cast a heavy compulsion charm on him to keep mum." He shook his head, "Otherwise he would have blabbed it all."

"Aye." they shuffled forward a couple of times, "But what happened to the Lad?"

"Rumors are running wild," a witch nearby grinned, "Heard from Sprout this morning, that the Students think that the wards are failing or some such, that the boy Apperated to the Hospital ward. She joked that the Laddie was there more times per year than any five of her House."

The Grim's eyes bugged out, before turning tail and loping into the early morning shadows. Once outside of the town's sight, he flashed to his Human form, and turning on his heel, jumped to Diagon Alley, twisting the Apparition into his dog form, he trotted into the Bank.

Many Goblins watched the shaggy mutt trot passed the Guards, the tellers, and into the back halls of the Bank. Other than a tightening of their fists on their weapons, the dog was just watched.

He wondered into a small, but well decorated office, bumping the door closed with his nose, before shifting back to his human form.

The Accountant at the desk raised an eyebrow, before sneering. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I do not know, as I have been out of Contact, through no fault of mine for the last few years. While I could have arrived last week, I was busy checking on my Heir, and needed to avoid the Ministry." Black moved to sit across from the Goblin, "Apologies to the Bank for any slight, none was intended the House." He bowed his head, never breaking the locked gaze with the Accountant, "May our Profits know no limits, Our Enemies know the taste of our blades and boots, and Our Rivals know only despair and poverty." He eased into the chair.

The Goblin smirked at him. "Master Padfoot. Only you would offer such a long winded greeting in this manner." He closed the ledger book in his hands, before pulling out another. "An Heir you say." He flipped to the back third. "Not the Scion of Malfoy, I presume."

"No, The Scion of Potter. Heir Potter if he has not already claimed his Lordship." Black collapsed into the embrace of the hard wooden chair. "I was named his Godfather three days after the Pup was born, by blood ritual." He glared at the Goblin, "You should remember, you were there…"

"Ah, Scion Potter." The Goblin sneered, "Money-lord Malfoy has been trying to claim your House in his Scion's name."

"Who is the Standing Lord of Black?"

"Standing?" the Sneer shifted to a grin with teeth, "No One. The Named Heir was detained elsewhere when the Last Lord entered the Final Vault." He drew open a drawer on his desk, before digging around. Pulling out a Ring Box, crafted black oak, inlaid with silver and Onyx, he tossed it to the raggedy Wizard. "Now if you would please…"

Catching the Box, Sirius frowned, "Me? I am Heir?"

"Yes, While your Grandfather accepted that Malfoy was the Better man to Proxy his Seat on the Council, He knew that you would be the Better Lord." a quick strike of his Goblin Silver pen, "Scion Potter. Listed here as your Godson, Heir to two thirds of your Estate as of the time you were accused of the Murder of the Potters." He looked up at the Wizard, "the other Third was set aside for a Mister Lupin."

A knock on his door, before a similar looking Goblin slide in. "Gutterspike, My Ledger showed you pinging Master Potter's Account."

"BoneShear. Master Black here is talking about naming the Boy his Heir to Black." He flicked a look at the Wizard, "Is there a Problem?"

"I was wondering if you knew of a Way to contact Scion Potter." the New Goblin drew a heavy Scroll from under his suit coat. "He has not been to see me about his Accounts."

"If I may." Black sat up, "Send it to Master Lupin. I noticed that he is at Hogwarts, smelled him when I was looking in on Potter. If you send it in care of 'Moony', to 'the Son of Prongs'. He will deliver it. If asked for privacy, no one will know its passing."

"And I would do this...Why?"

"Debts owed. And none of it comes from money." Black looked at the Box in his hand, before thumbing the top up. He fished the Lord's ring out. Sliding it on, it flared…

" _Lost Son, About time you took me up."_ a voice in the back of his mind murmured. " _Alas you have failed in the First Task to the House. I sense that you are taking Steps to correct this…"_

"Hold up a minute." Black leaned forward. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of House Black, do Name Scion Potter mine Heir. As my Son in all but blood, I leave the Full of the Estate of Black to him, with the Understanding that He must Provide an Heir of Blood in Line with House Bylaws, and Independant of House Potter." He sighed, shook his Head, "I Declare him Adult, with all Rights and Responsibilities included there in. I return Andromeda Tonks to the House Black, with full monies owed and paid into a secondary Account. With her Return, I Claim Nymphadora Tonks as a Daughter of Black, and gift her a trust Vault. Standard Daughter of Black terms. I Declare the Black-Lestrange Contract Breached due to failure to produce an Heir and placing another above the House. I reclaim all property, moneys, and Lands gifted to House Lestrange, plus interest and Damages." He glared at Gutterspike. "Strip them of it all." A deep breath, "I name Remus Lupin as Steward of House Black until Heir Potter is able to fulfill all duties, with all that the Position entails. I rebuke House Malfoy for breach of Contract, and if these Breaches are not cleared within one year of this time today, House Black will reclaim all property, moneys, and Lands gifted to House Malfoy, plus interest and Damages. I declare that a retirement Vault be set aside for master Padfoot." The Accountant was scribbling as quickly as he could in the Ledger, "I, Sirius Orion Black, abdicate my position of Head and Lord of House Black, Passing the title, ring, and Estate to Mine Heir, Harold James Potter, Scion of Potter...Lord of Black."

" _Compromise Accepted."_ The platinum ring fell from his finger, 'tinged' of the stone floor before floating up, into the the wooden box.

"Forgive me Pup." the Wizard sagged in his chair.

Boneshear squinted at the Wizard, "I think we should send this one to the Healers. When He is released from their care…"

"Good Idea," Gutterspike sneered, "I will contact his betrothed, and tell her that we have Male." He tapped a rune on his desk, causing the door to open as a squad of six Goblins in armour entered. "Take master…" he looked at the Ledge, "Padfoot here to the Healers." He wrote out a quick note "He is to stay, until both the Healers release him, and I take him from their care."

As Black was led from the Office, Gutterspike looked at his cousin. "Well, He has Named the Boy his Heir." He passed the ring box to his cousin, "As you are no doubt going to be Mailing Master Moony, about the Son of Prongs, would you include this ring. I have to ruin one House, and oversee their Vaults stripped to the bedrock."

"I will, but I claim three percent of Your Loot."

"Only three?"

"If What I hear is in that Vault, I profit, at no risk. Meanwhile you will be up to your nose in dragon dung and paperwork!" he cackled as he collected the ring box, and left to mail the scroll. The ring he would present when the Lordling arrived.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Wings

Ch 3

Isdh

Harry drug himself out of bed and into the showers. As the warm rain beat down on his back, he sighed, and fought to clear his head. Rinsing off the soap, he hurried to get dry, and dressed. He scurried down the stairs to the common room to see Hermione waiting at the foot of the Dorm stairs.

"Hey Harry." She smiled, "Have you thought about what Professor Mcgonagall offered?"

"Yeah, I think I will take her up on it." He grinned at her, "If you are willing to learn the charms and cast them at me."

"Are you sure you want to undergo this… lesson plan?" She led the way out the Common room.

"Yes." He took her hands in his, "It is the quickest way to master this skill. And She will be watching us the whole time." Looking her in the eye, "I know I am asking a great deal of you, to inflict this on me, but she claims that it will help me learn and master the skill faster."

"Does it hurt?"

The worry in her voice warmed his belly, as she worried her lower lip with her enlarged teeth. For a brief second he thought about leaning in and kissing her…

"Ahh, no, not really. More like a full body dip in the Lake." He pause, "from the inside, if you know what i mean."

The worried looked shifted as the girl frowned as they turned down the stairs, even as they stepped onto first step the stairs broke away from the wall behind them.

121

Remus Lupin, aka Moony, was sitting in his seat at the teacher's table, when a Lesser Horned Owl swept into the Hall, ducked under the Center Rafter, and pulled up just in front of the Werewolf. Lupin raised an eyebrow. Most Owls avoided him due to the Wolf…

The Owl coughed, and stuck out it's claw.

"Really? Something for me?"

The owl glared and coughed again. Lupin was quick to remove the heavy envelope, as the owl bobbed its head, and exploded back into the air, winging home.

Looking at the seal, "What would the Goblins want with me?" he muttered, as he turned the heavy parchment over, and dropped it in shock.

Harry Potter, Scion

Son of Prongs

℅ Moony (Pro. Lupin)

Hearing a hiss from his left, he turned to see the Charms Professor and Dueling Master staring at the letter in his hand.

"Boy, Why would me Kin be sending mail to Potter by your hand?"

"Raise you." Lupin grunted back, "Who told them to call me Moony?"

Just then, the Boy the letter was addressed to entered the Hall. Both professors looked at the boy, and then each other.

Lupin licked his lips. "Meet me in my Office in one Hour. I will teach the boy how to detect charms and hexes on mail, and explain everything to both of you. You explain why He would be getting Mail through me, and something on Goblin customs." Lupin's eyes flickered out to the boy again. "I will even bring Granger too." He finished his tea, wiped his mouth, and sliding the letter into the inner breast pocket of his robes, stood and strode towards the great doors.

121

Harry and Hermione were bummed that McGonagall was not at the table when they entered, but for it being Sunday, not a big issue. As they loaded their Plates a shadow fell over them.

"Potter, Granger. My Office. One Hour." the gruff voice of the new DADA Professor spooked them. "Just you two. Do not be late. Tell No One." then he was gone.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she looked after the raggedy man.

"No Idea," Harry looked into his juice goblet. "But we had better hurry. First Professor McGonagall then Lupin."

He began to bolt his eggs, and even though he was rushing he was still neatter than Ron.

The witch frowned as she began her morning meal.

121

Minerva was just finishing her morning tea in the quiet of her office, rather than the Great Hall, but was needing the peace and quiet of her office, when there was a soft knock.

Before she could call out the door opened, and admitted her two third years she was expecting.

"Potter, Granger?" she frowned, "Was not expecting you for a bit longer."

"Sorry Mum." Harry bobbed his head, "But Professor Lupin demanded our attendance in his Office. We are interested in the lessons you are offering, but do not know how long we can keep the Twins at bay. They were very clingy, last night."

The Headmistress frowned. "And you told them what?"

"Nothing, just as you asked." Harry looked at his feet, "And they are very interested…"

"Ok, I will be talking to them. I will be offering them lessons, but they will have to be very well behaved."

"That would help." Harry, bobbed his head. "Lupin awaits, Mum."

"Dismissed." they scampered.

121

When the two Griffs opened the door to Lupin's office, they were surprised to see Flitwick sitting on a desk.

"Sir," Hermione looked to Lupin, "We thought this was…"

"Calm, Miss Granger." Flitwick squeaked. "I am here to offer advice on something that I feel would enrich your lives greatly. Goblin Customs and Banking Law."

The witch perked up. Something new to learn…

"Harry." the tired voice of the DADA professor drew all attention to him. "This morning I received a package from Gringotts, that by the addressing, is meant for your hands. I will require a wizard's oath, from the three of you, not to speak of what is spoken here until the end of the year."

"That big?" pipped the half goblin.

The man who was older than years, tossed the parcel on the desk before the group. "Only Five people knew to call me 'Moony'." He eased into a chair. "Three are suppose to be dead, myself, and One who is on the Run, and the main reason I am here."

"This is from…" the short wizard poked the seal. "And They would not deal with a _Convicted_ Runner. Treaties are in play."

"Who?" the kids chorused.

"Black." the gob sighed, as Lupin snorted, "Padfoot."

Harry Potter frowned, before digging a bundle of parchment from his robes. "Did you say Moony and Padfoot?"

That caused the adults to look closely at the boy. "The Weasley twins gave me this the other day." He unfolded the bundle a bit, tapping it with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." as the ink began to spiral out and fill in the Map, Harry looked at the DADA professor.

"Where did you get that?" Mooney stood drawing his wand, tapping the map and muttering a few words under his breath. "The Twins?"

"They claim that these guys were the Greatest to ever Walk these Halls. They would give their off-hand arm just to meet them."

Flitwick looked at the map, at the DADA Professor. "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail?" He turned the wand on the human, "Something you not telling us?"

"Black would have died, had he betrayed the Potters." Lupin eased his wand back into his robes, "He was Blood-Oath bound to little Harry. Godfather. I was out of the country on Order business when Prongs and Lily-Tiger, went into hiding. Everyone knew how close Padfoot was to Prongs. They shared everything but their girls." He smiled a dreamy smile, before shaking his greying head. "When I was 4, I was bitten." Looking at the kids, "The Staff Knows, but have been asked to keep mum. Normally I would not have been invited to attend Hogwarts, but Dumbledor invited me in. I met James and Sirius on the train to the castle our first year. Two more stuck up purebloods you would not believe, until Malfoy dropped by. When the Hat put us in the same House, we quickly became fast friends. Peter joined us by Sagnhaim." He dropped into his desk chair. "All was good. I would be taken to the Shack, on Full Moon nights, and then the Hospital Wing the next day." He wiped his face with his left hand. "The halls were not calm as they are today. The Blood war Was brewing in the shadows, and so my monthly visits to the Wing were written off as Sly on Gryff assaults, even if I was just a firsty."

Harry and Hermione sat in the paired desk next to Flitwick. Settling in to hear the story. Harry's Eyes glowed as he soaked up the story of his Dad, even if it was second hand. Granger frowned as she understood that her Teacher was sharing his backstory, but he was not sharing in the right manner.

"It was Third Year, when Potter and Black confronted me about my monthly infirmary visits. They were angry with me, not for being a Werewolf, but for not telling them. Potter had found a book detailing how a Wolf Animagus had run with the Packs learning the ways and Laws of the Pack. The three of them undertook the practice of becoming Animagi, and when they finished the change, they would join me on those nights."

"But that is against the Rules!" Hermione hissed.

"For Us Marauders, the Rules were more like guidelines." Lupin grinned at the bookworm. He leaned forward and peered at the map. "This is but one of the Items we crafted in our time here. We did not finish this until Our Sixth year, but it is the one Item that all four of us worked on." He frowned as he drew his wand and tapped the sheet before him.

"Another person I met on that first train ride. Lily Evans. Quick of wit. Sharp of tongue. No wonder Potter fell in love with her. He spent the next five years trying to catch her eye, if you know what I mean. Then in Our sixth year, He shifted." He looked at the kids, "It was the Seventies, you had to be there. One day he was a bit of a burk, a rich pureblood, a bit arrogant, but he was raised that way. The Next…" again the grey hair rustled as he shook his head. "A few days later He and Lily were cuddling on the common room couch by the fire."

"The Reason I asked you to come here Mr. Potter...Harry, is that this morning I received a letter from Gringotts." He pulled the heavy folded parchment from his robes. "Flitwick is here to teach you about goblin customs. I am going to teach you a few charms to scan from potions, charms, hexes, and curses. The First is _deprehend potionem_. As Miss Granger is aware, is a simple Latin phrase for 'detect potion.' Whisper the incantation and tap the item you are inspecting.

The kids pulled their wands and and whispered the words, as they tapped the letter. The pale yellow paper glowed white, before darkening.

"Good" Lupin nodded. "Next is _Hex Deprehensio_." again the kids whispered the words and flicked their wands. Again the glow was white. "Then we Have…" He quickly ran the kids through the list of charms. "Now onto the letter itself. Padfoot is the only one who would call me Moony. If this was sent from the Bank, to Moony for you, that means that the Bank was contacted by Padfoot, and He was cleared by their Magic and Courts." He pushed the packet towards the green eyed youth.

Harry slowly opened it. He dumped it onto the desk.

A folded pack of pages, bearing the black and red wax seal of the Office of Bloodlines.

A folded pack of pages, bearing the grey and gold wax seal of the Office of Accounts.

A box, Onyx with silver inlay

A box, Black Oak with gold inlay.

A gilled card with a day and time written in a silver ink.

Remus gasped, paling.

Flitwick squeaked, as he fell off the desk. Picking himself off the floor, he glared at the boy. "What you see here is very Heavy." He swallowed, inhaled deeply , and slowly let it out. "Tell me what you see."

"Two boxes, very fancy. Two packets of Parchment with wax seals." Harry frowned at the short teacher, before looking at his friend. "And a Fancy card, with the date and time, Today, a little after noon." He flipped the card so the adults could see.

"Really Harry." Granger sighed as she shook her bushy head. "The two boxes are Ring Boxes. Used to carry and present the Ring as needed. Judging by the reactions of the Professors, and the inlays, I am guessing that they are House Rings, like those worn by the Gentry. I do not know the crests, but I can guess one is House Potter. From the tone of our talks, the other is likely House Black…" she trailed off, before looking at Lupin. "How sure are you of Black's allegiance to Harry?"

"He would step in front of the Killing Curse for any of us Marauders, He would use It to protect Harry." The greying Wizard sighed, "That is why I can not believe that he is trying to kill Harry."

"You are Correct Miss Granger." The half-breed Goblin climbed back up the desk, to perch on the edge. "The Rings are for the Head of House, and both House Potter and House Black are here. The Black and Red wax, sealed by the Office of Bloodlines. They handle Wills, Inheritances, Marriages and the like. The Grey and Gold wax is Accounts." He looked at the boy. "When was the last time you were at the Bank?"

"Just before First Year. My Birthday, Hagrid took me, when he picked up the Stone for the Headmaster. Second Year, Mum Weasley got my Gold, and this year, Fudge got my books." Harry frowned, "Why?"

"You, as Heir of an Ancient and Noble House, should have been read in on your Parents' wills on or after your 11th birthday." Flitwick hissed, "Had McGonagall taken you, as is protocol, IT would have been taken care of." His tiny fist thumped the desk, "Hagrid has his uses, but escorting a Muggle raised into our world is not one of them." He rubbed his face with his hands, like he was washing it. "Potter. Do you trust me? Do you trust me to Act in your stead? Lead you on the path you must walk? Will you do as I instruct, when I instruct?"

"Yes." The half goblin was the one teacher that Harry had not been betrayed by...yet.

"Pass me the Packets of Parchment." the heavy tan papers were placed in the small hands. A flick of his thumb, dislodged the black and red seal without breaking it. The Goblin-man hummed and grunted as he read the notes, before nodding, and turning to the other Packet. The grey and gold seal popped and the pages unfolded. He scanned the words therein. Here he hissed in anger.

"Good News." Flitwick looked at the boy, "Your House Account Managers, one for both Houses, are demanding you to attend them for House-Bank business. I would advise you and…" he grinned at the Werewolf, "Moony, take these letters to McGonagall and request a leave after lunch. Get it done today." he tossed the paperwork on top of the map. "Now, Open the Oak and gold Box. Place the ring on your right ring finger."

Harry, with shaking hands did as he was ordered. " _At long last. Your Father Never had the chance to take me up."_ The Ring resized itself to the boy's finger. " _You are improperly cared for. This will change."_ the voice sounded what Harry thought Buckbeak would sound like if he could speak. " _Ahh, Your thoughts get away from you, and I thank you for the Comparison. You have many Duties to My House, Boy. And Time is against you."_

"Do you hear the Ring talking to you?" Flitwick cocked his head to the side. "Your Grandfather was known to talk to himself, but when asked, he claimed he was conversing with the Ring." At Harry's nod, "Now the other Ring. Be Careful, these are Relics from before Merlin. Crafted by Goblins, empowered by Mages. Rare is it that a Wizard is able to hold more than One. It goes on your middle finger of you right hand."

As the twisted Silver and Jet Ring slid onto his finger, a cold hissing voice was heard in the back of his mind. " _Ah, My Son has chosen well. I … WHAT IS THIS! Hold on Boy, this is going to HURT!"_

Harry seemed to ripple as magic gathered behind his navel, and then flashed out, like a nova. A black smoke and sludge exploded from his scar, and he feel to his knees screaming, clutching his head.

121

A tri colored tabby was wondering the halls, to many it looked like she was out 'Mousing' but in truth, she was hunting bigger prey. She had caught their scent as they left the Great Hall, and judging by the tang of their scent(for some reason, they smelled the same, unless they were separated for different tasks) they were in the mood for pranking.

They had climbed to the second floor(what Americans would call the third floor) before ducting into an Alcove. It took her fifteen minutes to track them to their Lair, on the Fifth (6th) floor, in an unused section of the North Wing, main Baily.

"Are you looking forward to what Minnie is going to teach Potter?" One asked the Other, as he stirred a boiling cauldron

"Duh." the Other grinned as he chopped and diced the flubber worms, before scrapping the mess into the boiling solution.

The cat ghosted into the small room, before shifting back to her human self.

"Ahm… Pretty brother of mine." the chopping twin watched as their Head of House closed on them. "We forgot something."

"Oh? And what did we forget, Smart brother of mine?" he was focused on the potion he was stirring.

"Yes Mister Weasley, what did you two forget?" the Scottish teacher asked, only for the stir rod to freeze.


End file.
